Purple Steven
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Happy Halloween...special! Steven has an unexpected guest...and the purple will fly...also music


**Purple** ** **Steven****

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

Steven didn't know quite what to make of it...one moment he was trying to fall asleep, saying good night to playful lion...when he was grabbed by a man dressed in Purple...fortunately, The Gems heard his cries and came to the rescue.

What followed was an ugly chase scene...which ended with both Steven and the man falling into a weird goo in Amethysts room...which dried around them both and apparently was so strong the Gems couldn't break through it.

"That is it, Amethyst! Your cleaning this pigsty!" Snapped Pearl.

"Never mind that now! Stay here and watch over them , I'll bring back a tool I think will help...and the police." Said garnet darkly toward the man trapped with Steven. Indeed, it turns out the man was the infamous 'purple man' serial killer...

When Garnet was gone...and with nothing else to do...Steven turned to the man. "Why'd you do it? Why hurt me? Why hurt ANY kid? What did we ever do to you?"

The man sighed...and began...

 **(MUSIC BEGINS)**

 **(Sometimes... it feels like I'm in a dream)**  
 **(Or, a nightmare)**  
 **(But I'm awake)**  
 **(And, I'm doing things but)**  
 **(I'm not meaning to do them)**  
 **(And even though it's a nightmare)**  
 **(I feel ...happy inside)**

Steven just looks at him oddly as he continues his song...the Gems...just try to pretend he doesn't exist...

 **I've done some things in my life**  
 **That you may think are crazy**  
 **A little different from the rest**  
 **I get my pleasure from the pain**

He slams his own face against the floor, breaking a tooth...and still smiles... Steven can't help but watch in terror...and wonder?

 **I've got some ghosts who follow me**  
 **You may think I'm crazy**  
 **But in the night I know I**  
 **Feel alright**

And Steven COULD see them...sorta...through his imagery, he COULD imagine spirits tormenting him, driving him mad...and MORE.

 **I SEE SPIRITS ALL AROUND ME**  
 **AS I TRY TO UNDERSTAND**  
 **WHAT MAKES ME DO THE THINGS I DO**  
 **TO EVERYONE AROUND ME**  
 **AND I BET YOU NEVER KNEW**  
 **I COULD HAVE REGRETS**  
 **FOR ALL THE THINGS THAT**  
 **MAKE YOU SEE RED**  
 **BUT ALL I SEE IS PURPLE INSTEAD**

Needles to say..that last verse mad Amethyst uncomfortable...and leave...

 **I smile in the face of what's to come**  
 **We can try but we can't run**  
 **From the fate we bring upon ourselves**

Up above Garnet finished making the call...

 **It's just a dream, it's just a dream**  
 **But that doesn't mean**  
 **My waking life is not a nightmare**

Steven can't help but think of his dreamwalking power...and wonder...

 **I SEE SPIRITS ALL AROUND ME**  
 **AS I TRY TO UNDERSTAND**  
 **WHAT MAKES ME DO THE THINGS I DO**  
 **TO EVERYONE AROUND ME**  
 **AND I BET YOU NEVER KNEW**  
 **I COULD HAVE REGRETS**  
 **FOR ALL THE THINGS THAT**  
 **MAKE YOU SEE RED**  
 **BUT ALL I SEE IS PURPLE INSTEAD**

for the first time EVER... Amethyst felt dirty...Pearl gave her a hug...

It's at that moment that Garnet returns...with the tool. The man sighs...

 **This is the end of me...**

Garnet continues to chip away at the hardened ooze

 **They got the best of me...**

Steven just looks at him...not sure what to think...

 **Now justice has been served...**

Garnet successfully tears him out and carries him away to the police...

 **Oh well...** **Live and learn...**

And like that...he was gone...

...

That night...everyone was happy to hear that the 'Purple Man' finally got the chair...everyone except...

 **I SAW SPIRITS ALL AROUND HIM**  
 **AS I TRIED TO UNDERSTAND**  
 **WHAT MAKES HIM DO THE THINGS HE DID**  
 **TO EVERYONE AROUND HIM**  
 **AND I BET YOU NEVER KNEW**  
 **HE COULD HAVE REGRETS**  
 **FOR ALL THE THINGS THAT**  
 **MAKE YOU SEE RED**  
 **BUT ALL HE SAW WAS PURPLE INSTEAD**

Shouted Steven as he finished his guitar solo...only to see he wasn't alone...

Garnet groaned, "Why Steven? Just... Why?" Steven shrugged. "The song...just felt incomplete...I don't know how else to explain it." He admitted sadly.

"Yeah well...look Steven...I love you...but if you EVER sing that again...your dead." Said Amethyst coldly.

"Yeah...I'm going to have to side with her on this." Admitted Pearl reluctantly.

...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: the song is (sorta) a parody 'purple' by 'Mandopony'**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
